Grumpiness
by JelloFanatic123
Summary: Basically full of JIBSON. I thought that Lisbon was acting off character for the last couple of episodes so i wrote a story about it. Sorry bout the summary. I suck at writing summaries. Anyways, ENJOY!


This story was made to follow up the end of the episode "Paint it Red". I felt that Lisbon was bothered by something during the whole episode so I started writing this so that I could stop bothering myself by thinking about it non stop (as you can probably tell by now, I'm overly obsessed with the Mentalist and Jibson (Jane/ Lisbon)! Anyways, here's my POV. If you think that something else triggered her to act this way let me know! I just went out on a limb and went with my gut feeling!! Hope you like it! BEWARE, this is my first JISBON fanfic that I have written, but don't let that stop you from reading this story!

**Grumpiness**

Jane had gotten up from his brown leather, CBI couch after Rigsby and Cho had given up trying to look for the hidden signature in the painting that he had put up around a half hour or so. He thought that it was hilarious that two grown male adults had the attention span of two year olds. He couldn't believe that they hadn't found the signature. It was clearly visible! He couldn't see how they could have missed the hat on one of the cowboys on the left in the background. It was evidently visible that the hat hadn't belonged to the time period of the painting. But that was beside the point he need to talk to Lisbon. He had noticed a big difference in her attitude during the case this week and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He felt that it was sort of his fault anyways. And he wanted to try to cheer her up.

Teresa Lisbon was sitting at her desk finishing up the paper work on the computer of the case that they had solved, well that Jane had basically solved because like normal, he caused chaos to find out the real mastermind.

_I can't believe he made a total scene of throwing that painting in the fire and using the family's weaknesses to find out that the professional art consultant was the one whole stole the painting and killed the daughter's husband all along. But it still upsets me that I had no clue the whole time of who did it and that makes me even angrier. I was talking to her face to face and she lied straight to my face. I'm the lead agent, I should be able to figure these things out. But on the other hand, I have to say, that his plan was pretty clever! She thought to herself._

Just as she was in mid thought, she heard a faint knock at her door. She knew that she was going to regret saying "Come in!" She was right! As soon as Patrick Jane walked in with a smirk grin acrossed his face, she wanted to hide under her desk and make him disappear. The last thing she needed right now was for him to see through her and read what's on her mind.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Jane when he walked up to her desk.

She was trying to concentrate on the computer screen to finish up the report but his presence always gave her butterflies in her stomach, which distracted her from concentrating.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked in a monotone, finally giving in, trying not to look in his eyes.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. You haven't seemed like yourself at all this week. Ever since I took Van…."

"It's fine that you wanted to take Van Pelt for "Cover" as you call it. What ever, it's in the past and I'm not upset! End of story!" She said, turning back to her computer so that he couldn't tell how sad she was that he took Van Pelt instead of her. She knew she was being childish but didn't he know that she liked him and that when he said that he wanted to go with Van Pelt, it crushed her heart because it seemed like he wanted to get away from her.

"You don't mean what you say, so just for once, tell me what's going on before I have to pull it out of you." He said trying to get her attention again.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Yes you do," he said bending down with his elbows on her desk so that he would be at eye level with her "I can tell, cause you keep turning away from me to try and avoid the conversation. If you really wanted this conversation to be over with, you would have already given me that angry glare, that you always give me, and had told me to leave. But obviously you want to talk about it because you haven't left yet."

"Could you please, for once, stop trying to read other people?" She yelled knowing that this was uncalled for.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" He said with a grin appearing acrossed his face.

"Sorry." She said turning away from him and getting up to go over to the filing cabinet to put away the case file.

She was so fixated in her thoughts that she never heard him walk over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them. He felt her tense, then loosen up, but then tense again.

"What the HELL do you think your doing?" She said snapping back into reality.

"You're too tense!"

"You think? Every time you go off on some adventure, I'm responsible for your actions. You go off to some Russian mobster house to steal a painting strictly going against my rules and then you don't even tell me, which stresses me out even more! So yeah, you can say I'm a little stressed!" She said turning around to face him, made as hell.

He could tell she was upset. But didn't know why this was different. He always snuck stuff behind her back, and she never had responded like this before. And he planed to tell her exactly what he was thinking.

"Why is this any different? I normally put my plans into action without telling you. The only reason why I don't tell you is because I don't want you to get in trouble. If you know, you'll be responsible. When I don't tell you it just looks like I went against your orders and that it doesn't end up to be your fault, it becomes mine. I never want you to get in trouble."

"Well you do!" She said pouting and trying to get back to her desk.

"Well, I don't mean to. Besides, this isn't the real reason why you're upset is it?" he said reaching out his arm to stop her from passing and then bringing her in front of him so that he could look in her eyes.

"Can you just stop?" She asked almost in tears, "I can't talk about this anymore. Just leave me alone."

"No, you're clearly upset and I don't want to leave until we get this resolved. It obviously has something to do with me. I've lost too many people in my life and I don't want to loose our relationship that we have." Once he said this he knew he had said too much.

"Our relationship? What do you mean by that?" She looked up at him clearly intrigued. It was now his time to suffer and Lisbon knew that she should take the chance to make him squirm to show him how she feels every day.

"I mean, we're close. And..."

"You like me!" She said sensing him squirm. "You can't get away with this Patrick Jane, you started this conversation and I'm not going to let you get away with changing the topic."

"Well, you like me too." He said smirking like a five year old who had told the whole class a deep dark secret.

"N…. no I don't" She said hesitating between words.

"Yes you do. I've known it for a while now. You can't hide!" he said jokingly. He suddenly realized that she was blushing and then he said "That's why you were so upset at me for asking Van Pelt to come interview the painter with me."

"Well… no, but…" he gave her a questioning stare "Fine, okay… yes. Are you happy?" She said pushing past him at lightning speed so that he couldn't stop her. She went over to look out the window to help her keep herself in check.

_Come on, you can't do this. You work with him. It's unprofessional to date a colleague. Why does he always have to come in here and make every thing chaotic? How can he possibly do this every time?_

"You're not telling me everything. Care to elaborate?" he said from the other side of the room.

"Jane, I just… I thought that you didn't want to be with me and that crushed me. You must have known that. You saying you rather be with Van Pelt then me, who you always do interviews with, just felt like you didn't care." She said to him but was still facing the window to hide her overwhelming emotions.

"I told you, I needed a cover. I needed someone who wouldn't question my antics so that I could quickly get upstairs and check out the shop. With you, you wouldn't have gone on with it because you like to know everything ahead of plan, which isn't a bad thing it just would've made my plan a little more difficult. Van Pelt on the other hand won't say anything, she'll just do what ever anyone says. Plus, I wanted to see your reaction and Van Pelts reaction! Which were hilarious by the way!" He chuckled, "But that's beside the point. I really didn't mean to upset you, I hope you know that." He was hoping that he was reassuring her.

"I do, I over reacted, I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

For awhile, the office was silent. Everyone had probably gone home, which probably helped with the quietness. No one in the room talked. Lisbon just kept looking out the window trying to compose her self and Jane couldn't help but stare at her and embrace her beauty. He felt horrible for making her feel this way. He couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Teresa?" Came his voice from behind her again. "I just want to apologize. I don't mean to hurt you, I just don't think about the people around me. All I think about is myself and revenge and I never stop and think about the people around me. But I want that to change." And with that he turned her around and pulled her close to him so that there bodies were nearly inches apart.

Teresa Lisbon had never seen this side of Patrick Jane before. His barrier that he had normally kept up was gone and she could see so much emotion behind his handsome, crystal blue eyes. She was speechless.

"Do you understand where I'm coming from?" he asked quietly.

"I do." She said solemnly. "That's what I'm afraid of. You're so serious about this that it scares me. I know we've had this conversation about revenge before but the look in your eyes… it scares me. When you wanted to catch Red John… I thought I was going to loose you. These past few week all I've been thinking about is you, and Tijuana, and how I've would never be able to live with myself if you died without me telling you that… that I care about you. More than I've ever cared about anyone in my whole life. That scares me."

Now it was time for Jane to become speechless. He had only come in here to apologize and to ask what was going on but he never expected getting caught up in so many emotions, it threw him off guard. All he could do was reach down and lift her chin up to his, and slowly brushed his lips acrossed hers.

She was shocked and couldn't fight back the emotions that she had been holding back. She responded to his actions by returning the kiss but in a more passionate kind of way. When they broke the kiss, they both were left there standing with each other in their arms, wordless.

"How bout we go to dinner?" he said finally, "I'll pay!"

"So what, it's like a date?" She teased at his awkwardness.

"Yeah, like a date."

"Okay. But I'm driving!" She yelled cheerfully as she grabbed the keys to her car and headed towards the door. "You coming?" She asked noticing that he didn't follow her.

"Why can't I drive?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"You drive too fast. I've had enough problems concerning you this week and I don't need to have a heart attack. Plus, a person once said to me I have control issues. But maybe, if you're lucky, one day I'll let you drive." She joked, with a smile plastered acrossed her face.

"Well I definitely agree with that person!" He said teasing right back and grazed his lips acrossed hers. While doing so he was able to distract her and steal the keys. "Lets go!" he said breaking the kiss and dangling the keys in front of her face racing quickly out the door.

_How does he do that? Well I guess I have plenty of time to figure out!_

"Hey, give me those back!" she yelled after him following him out the door.

The End

Please review! Tell me your opinions or just write to say hi! I love hearing (well reading) what people think! If you don't have any comments on my story write about how you LOVE JIBSON and how they should get together. Or just tell me your opinions on the "Paint it Red" episode. Did anyone else think that everyone was out of character? Anyways, just write to me!! Thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
